


chester cheetah saves christmas

by bojangles (usermechanics)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Cheetos "Chester Cheeto" Advertisements, The Incredible Hulk (TV), coca-cola santa ads
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/bojangles
Summary: a special kid gets a special gift from chester the cheesy cheetah





	chester cheetah saves christmas

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas from me to you babes

how the cheese cheetah saved christmas

twas the night before christmas and all through the house  
not a creature was stirring. not even a mouse  
except for the friend of the son of a friend  
of perhaps the quintessential iconic mouse

a young dogman in glasses looked under the tree,  
to see what would be there, for what could there be,  
but his cheddar whizzy, his favorite food and treat,  
that's the only thing he wished for there to be.

it was with misfortune that nothing looked like a can,  
there would be no cheddar whizzy for this saddened dog-man.  
his blue eyes were sparkling with depression-fueled tears.  
but for one reason alone we cannot pity this dog-man.

santa claus had fallen ill that year,  
and at the north pole, they had quite the jeer,  
if santa is sick, than who could be of help  
christmas was ruined, and for that, they did quite the jeer.

except for the fact that a cool orange cat  
who smelled of baked cheese goods had heard of all that  
a fat cat, he was cool, with sunglasses divine  
he couldnt stand dealing with the elves crying like that

"hey santa" he said with a cool orange grin  
his bright white teeth showing no amount of sin  
"let me give the kids some cheer this year  
for christmas to be not here this year is a sin"

so he put on the red coat without the elf's consent  
but he was too sick so of course he looked content  
it looked better on chester of course, over that  
fatass red elf who was sick yet content

and with that chester cheetah was gone  
riding santas sled with those reindeer at dawn  
maybe it was much too late for him but  
hopefully he could be hidden in the curtain of dawn

and the first house he hit was stirring  
with that saddened dogman whose body was curling  
at the fact that he didnt have any cheddar whizzy  
to calm him and his screams were blood curling

"ho ho ho" said the cheetah with pride  
as he made the dog man's chimney a slide  
and as he saw that sad dog man crying  
chester the cheetah couldn't let that sobbing slide

he moved over to him and asked him "what's wrong  
your eyes are so red have you been hitting the bong"  
and he said "i dont have my cheddar whizzy  
and of course i dont, i prefer joints to a bong"

thankfully chester had just what the male needs  
he couldn't just tell him cheddar whizzy was his seed  
but at the same time this male was looking really sad  
but were feelings just as important as the man's mouth full of his seed?

so of course chester took off the robe   
and pointed that cheeto puff of his toward's his lobe  
hopefully this man is quite good with this mouth  
chester cheetah hoped as he pointed it between his lobes

"hey mac, i'll tell you right here  
if you love your chedda whizzy like a beer  
then this right here is the ultimate tap  
of an endless supply of what you call your beer."

and like that immediately he gave him the suck  
he wanted cheddar whizzy and he was down on his luck  
and maybe if this cool cat wasn't lying  
he could have some cheddar whizzy which would be hella good luck

and not to brag or make a fuss  
but chester's stamina was that of a wuss  
even if he was fucking a great mouth puss  
it still didnt make him any less of a wuss

chester spewed his cheddar whizzy  
into this big fan of cheddar whizzy  
and he was in love with chester cheetah  
but more importantly his seed: cheddar whizzy

and with that he was happy and went back to sleep  
and chester put boxes of cheddar whizzy under the tree  
and after he climed out of the chimney  
it was time to put cocaine underneath the hulk's tree

**Author's Note:**

> remember that kudos and comments are love


End file.
